Graces camp Half blood
by CowgirlUp365
Summary: About a girl who once loved and lost Luke. Only she can save camp half blood from the evil drawing closer and closer each day. Story's alot better than the summary. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters other than grace. They are property of Rick Riordan.**

Ever since i can remember, i've lived at camp half blood. all my 17 years, i've watched heroes come and go every year. but the funny thing is, I'm not a half blood. more like a 3/4 blood. I'm every god combined. I have poseidon's water powers, zeus's air powers, and hades underworld powers, i have all the other gods too.

Every year for the past 5 years i've been on missions trying to save the world. (thats right, Percy wasn't the only one). Through the winter though, Chiron put me in charge of winter protecting. now

Right now, I'm in charge while chiron and mr D. are at an olympian meeting.

The next thing i know, the sirens are wailing. oh no, the forests been breached.

" Everyone! Into formations!" i scream above the awful noise. everyone's scrambling for armour and weapons. I pull the silver brett from my hair. At my touch, it turns into a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Suddenly, everything stops. And there stands ... Luke. oh my gods. he's supposed to be dead. He's still as gorgeous as that night on the beach when he asked me to defy the gods in order to be with him. the only thing is, his once beautiful eyes, are now bright red and full of hate.

The red eyes full of hate that belong to the shape shifting demons that i experience on my missions. These demons shape shift into the person or thing that you love most in the world, so that they can kill you easier. i know he's after me. I load my bow and draw. I take aim. I feel the familiar sensation of power buzzing through me as i watch the demon fall to the ground, shifting back to its original form. But before it does that, i see Luke again, but this time, his eyes are full of pain and misery, instead of love and compassion.

at my whispered "okay" my bow and arrows return to their original form. As the brett. the one that luke gave me as 12th birthday present. Back when he still loved me. Back before he switched sides on me. back when he was still the Herme's counselor. Back when i loved him.

I still do.

that thought sits with me while everyone runs to me and demands my attention. I tell them all to continue their days and that the shield will be inspected again. I really wish Annabeth was here. She'd know what to do. O well. Shes off to find her boyfriend Percy.

**At least someone in this twisted world can find love. **

**Thanks for reading. Review! this is my first story so its kind of bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! second chapter! sorry it's been so long but death in the family and haven't had time to focus! Enjoy!**

_I really need to get a life _I thought to myself as I sat in the Artemis cabin, watching the sun set over the sound. Ever since the siren went off, I've been sitting alone, thinking about Luke. If only he'd stayed with me instead of running off with that stupid titan. If only he'd thought rational. If only I could have talked him into staying.

There are an infinite number of "IF's" but it doesn't matter how much I wish, I have to face the facts. Luke isn't coming back. He's gone. Forever. _Sigh. _Oh well, sounds like it's about time for dinner.

As I was walking up to the pavilion, I ran into my friend Mark, of the Apollo cabin. "Are you going to come to the sing along tonight Grace?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Mark. Why?" I replied.

"Well I need to know whether or not to get another guitarist."

"Well knock yourself out"

"Ok, geez. Sorry"

"No, I apologize, I'm just kind cranky."

"Oh. It's ok you sure you want to sit alone? You can sit at our table."

"No thanks, I need to be alone tonight"

"Oh, ok. That's alright I guess"

"Yeah"

We were almost there and I ran the rest of the way, without being rude that is. As I sat down at the table, Percy's Best Friend Grover came over to the table with a Letter.

"Thanks Grover."

"No problem Grace"

As he walked away, I tore into the envelope. It read:

Dear Grace,

This letter is being written to you, concerning the 5 recent breaches at Camp Half Blood. As the Head Counselor, your duty is to protect the campers from such dangers as the ones that are breaching the barriers.

The Olympians have ordered a meeting with you. You are to come to mount Olympus on the date of June 19th. You may bring any one other person, such as a protector if you please. Please dress appropriately and be on your best behavior.

We are looking forward to meeting with you.

Signed,

The Olympians.

_Oh great! _I thought. _This is all I need! _

Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow. It's only Wednesday and the 19th isn't until Saturday. Oh crap! I'm going to miss my sword practice.

Well, not much I can do. I'll just try to enjoy this meal as much as possible.

I almost forgot, tonight is wing night. Chicken wings cooked in olive oil, in this wonderful, yet healthy sauce. O I can't wait.

"Purple Pepsi" I said to my cup. I took a big swig and set my glass down. It was then that I realized that I had company. I looked up to see my Pegasus, Remmi, standing there, eating my salad!

"Remmi!" I screamed at him "Go back to your stall!"

_Hey, I was hungry and that diet of hay and water is getting old._ He said as he took a lick out of my Pepsi.

See I can talk to horses through thought. Just like Percy. We share that trait. Other than that, I'm definitely unique.

_Alright Remmi, head to the stables, I'll bring you something when I'm done._

_ OK, meet you there. _As he flew off, I got up and dumped half my meal into the fire and went back to finish. Afterwards I headed to the stables to go for a ride.

_Hey Grace, what did u bring me? _

"A carrot and Apple"

_Oooo yum._

I just had to laugh as I fed him the apple and orange and swung myself up onto him. As we were just taking off, I heard the sirens let loose.

Remmi and I have been through this many of times so he knew the drill. As he swooped closer to the enemy, I grabbed the beret out of my hair and as it turned into my bow, I took aim at the weird creature that walked through the shield. My arrow flew true, striking the Minotaur right in his left eye.

As he roared in pain and frustration, I caught a glimpse of something in the shadows. It looked to me like a flash of sandy hair. But it was gone too fast for me to even worry about it. As a matter of fact, I totally forgot about it.

Looking back now, I should have worried about it.

**Alright! thats it for now. I'll try for another soon but i can't make any promises. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke.

Luke and his amazing Blonde hair.

Luke.

Luke and his endless blue eyes.

Luke.

Luke who could always make me smile, with the simplest of jokes.

Now I never smile.

Luke, oh my poor Luke. Gods I miss him. I wish he was here with me. To hold me and tell me that the nightmare I just had wasn't real.

But it was.

They always are.

_In the dream, we were walking along the sound, the wind making my mass of orange hair fly crazy all around my face, my green eyes glowing with happiness. O how I miss the feel of his hand in mine, the sensation it sent up my arm. While we were walking, me being the biggest klutz in the world, trip over my own 2 feet and end up sprawled on the ground with Luke lying next to me. We stayed like that all night, cherishing the moment._

_And then, all of a sudden we're fighting for our lives. We're in the middle of nowhere with monsters all around. Luke and I are fighting back to back. I was using my sword instead of my bow that I usually use. Luke was using his sword to. The out of nowhere, A spear whizzes through the air, inches from my face, Only because Luke knocked me down and took the spear, straight to the heart._

_As he fell to the ground beside me, he whispered 3 words before he spoke no more. Those 3 words were the words that I've wanted to hear all my life, but in that moment, I would have given them back, just to save his life._

_Those three words were:_

_I Love You_


End file.
